Tratie On The Road
by Dr. Henry
Summary: Katie is very excited about going to Camp Half-blood for the summer- that is until she learns that Travis Stoll will be the one driving her there. Read as Katie and Travis try to survive each other for a 5 hour car ride. (TravisxKatie) Disclaimer: I only own the plot of this story. I do not own the characters or Camp Half-blood.
1. Chapter 1

_RIIIIING! _The bell sounded, dismissing the high schoolers from last period. Katie practically sprinted to her locker to gather her things. Today was the day she was going back to camp! It was a few weeks before summer vacation, but she had gotten special permission to leave school early. She grabbed her bag and met up with her friends to walk out to the parking lot.

"I just can't believe your'e leaving!" said Katie's friend, Jenna.

"Yeah, we're going to miss you so much! Are you sure you can't stay until the end of the school year?" asked Hanna.

"No, I really wish we could hang out more, but I can't stay." Katie replied with true honesty. She really did like her mortal friends, but nothing could compare to Camp Half-blood.

"Hey guys," whispered Jenna, "hottie alert!"

Katie turned around to see one of the most horrific sights of her life. A tall boy with his hands stuffed in his pockets was strutting towards them. His brown, wavy hair flounced with each step he took. "What are you doing here, Stoll?" Katie asked with as much distaste as she could manage.

"Well, hello to you too, Gardner." Travis said while flashing a smirk.

"You know him?" Hanna whispered in Katie's ear.

"You didn't answer my question." Katie said, ignoring Hanna.

"I'm supposed to take you to camp." Travis said.

"You?"

"Yeah, didn't Chi- didn't Mr. Brunner tell you?"

"Well, he did say that someone was coming to pick me up. But he didn't say it would be you."

"Well, surprise! I'm your ride." Travis stated.

"Fine, let's go. See you guys later." Katie hugged her friends goodbye and her heart began to sink. _Great, a five hour car ride with Travis Stoll. Just what I need to start off the summer. _

* * *

The two demigods piled into Travis' car. "So, where do you live?" Travis asked.

"Excuse me?" Katie said in a steely voice.

"You know, so you can get your stuff for camp." Travis said.

"Oh, yeah. Just turn left here. It's the house at the end of that street." Katie told him, a little more gently.

Travis pulled into the driveway of a small, yellow house with a huge garden on the front lawn. Then, to Katie's surprise, he jumped out of the car and opened Katie's door for her. "Umm, thanks." she said.

They walked up the front path and into the house. Then they went upstairs, and Katie instructed him to wait outside her bedroom while she gathered her things. She walked over to her dresser and started stuffing clothes into a large duffel bag. Then she grabbed her knife and plant book. She opened the door and proceeded to walk downstairs, but Travis stopped her.

"Let me carry that for you" he said as he took the bag and book from her arms.

"Okay." Katie said with a look of puzzlement. It wasn't like Travis to be so... well to be so nice. Katie liked it though, it was a huge improvement over the Travis who put chocolate bunnies on her roof.

* * *

**Well, that was chapter one. I know that it's kind of short but I just wanted to see what people thought before I post the other chapters. Please review so I know what I should fix or change about my writing, it's means a lot to me. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

They loaded Katie's things into the trunk and got into the car. After about 20 minutes of driving in the most awkward of silences, Travis spoke, "Do you want to listen to some music?"

"Don't bother. It's not like there's anything I would like that you would agree on anyway." Katie replied.

Travis ignored her, and began to flip through the radio stations. Every so often he would stop and listen, but then frown and continue to search. Finally he stopped on Katie's favorite station. It was the only alternative music station available in this area, so it was the only thing Katie ever listened to. She never really liked the "popular music" that her friends all loved. Travis started to humming to the currently playing song, _It's Time, _then he unconsciously began singing under his breath, even swaying a bit to the rhythm. After a few seconds he was startled to remember who he was sitting next to, and quickly reached up to change the station. But Katie put her hand over his to stop him, "No, no, don't. I like this too." Katie told him, a little surprised at herself for admitting this to Travis.

"Oh, okay." Travis said, resuming his singing, a little louder this time. Katie nodded and leaned back against the seat to listen. She began to sing quietly along with the chorus, her favorite part of the song. Soon enough both of the demigods were singing the song at the top of their lungs:

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

"You're a pretty good singer, Gardner." Travis told her.

Katie could feel a slight blush arising on her cheeks from the compliment. "You're not too bad yourself, Stoll."

Then the next song came on, another of Katie's favorites. They both began to sing again. They did this for the next hour, discovering that they both loved and knew the same songs. After a while, the car started to slow down and then silently glided to a stop on the side of the road.

"Travis, what is going on?" Katie asked.

"Well," Travis tugged at the collar of his shirt. "that me may have ran out of gas."

"Are you kidding me? Please tell me that you are kidding!"

"Ummm, nope. Not kidding. The gage is pointing to the _E, _that means empty."

"I know what it means!" Katie snapped. "How are we supposed to get to camp now?"

"I think that there was a gas station a few miles back. I have a can in the back that we can fill up and bring back." Travis explained as he searched in the trunk for the canister. "Here it is." He held it up for Katie to see. "Let's go." Katie sighed in exasperation and started to walk with him along the highway.

* * *

**So, that was chapter two. I know that these chapters are relatively short, but I will update more quickly than if I make the chapters longer. **

**Thank you to those who reviewed: greekgeek25, Lmb111514, Jumprope, and WISEGIRLluvesSEAWEEDBRAIN. Also thank you to anyone who favorited, followed, or just simply read my story. I appreciate it. Please continue to review and let me know what you think if it is convenient. Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

After 10 minutes of walking, the demigods finally reached the gas station. It was literally in the middle of nowhere, all you could see was the road they had walked on and a seemingly endless stretch of grass.

"This place looks deserted." Katie commented, as Travis started to fill up the gas can.

"Well that's probably a good thing, seeing as I don't have any mortal money to pay for this." Travis replied sheepishly.

"What?! Travis, you can't just steal it. That's illegal!"

"So? You said yourself that the place is deserted. No one's going miss a bit of gas anyway. Plus, we need it or we are never going to make it to camp."

_He has a point. We need it or we won't have a useable car. _Katie thought. "Whatever." she replied to him lamely.

After the can was filled, they started to walk away. They were almost at the road when they heard a loud yell, "Hey where are you kids going? You have to pay for that!" The demigods turned around to see a very angry mortal in an ugly uniform walking towards them.

"Should we make a run for it?" whispered Travis.

"We can't outrun him while carrying that can." Katie whispered back.

By then the man had reached them, and Katie could see his face more clearly. He was pretty big guy. He had long, burly arms with tattoos and almost no neck. His face was slightly haggard, and his thick beard was graying. "What gives you the idea that you can just steal that gas?!" he spoke loudly, spraying them with spit.

"Whoa, dude, ever heard of a breath mint?" Travis asked while wiping the saliva from his cheek.

"Excuse me? You'd better come with me right now. I'm calling the police!" the man declared as he grabbed ahold of Travis' elbow, attempting to lead him to the building.

Before she knew what she was doing, Katie ran to face the man. She looked him directly into his eyes and snapped her fingers. "Sir, we already payed for this gas, remember? We gave you the money. Now we're leaving." she said in the most confident voice that she could manage.

The worker blinked a few times, as if he had just woken up from a _very_ long nap. "Ah, yes. Well, thank you for choosing BP to supply you with, um, gas." he said dazedly. "You children better get to wherever you're going, it'll be dark soon."

Travis looked like he was in shock, turning his gaze from Katie to the mortal, and then back to Katie, his eyes wide. "Come on Travis, we need to leave." she said, grabbing his hand and leading him down the road.

They walked in silence. Travis seemed to have recovered from his surprise, but he never released Katie's hand as they made their way back to the car. He filled up the gas tank and then hopped into the driver's seat. He started the car, but left it idling. They just sat there for a few moments, until Travis finally spoke, "I can't believe you just did that."

"Yeah, me neither." Katie agreed. "I mean, I wasn't going to let you get arrested, or let you get hurt." A slight grin spread across Travis' face as he turned to look at her. Katie suddenly realized what she had sounded like when she had said the previous sentence. "You know, because I need a ride to camp." she said quickly.

The smile faded on Travis' face, "Oh, right, of course."

"Plus, I would feel really badly." Katie admitted, surprising herself at how honest the statement was.

Travis smirked once again, "You know you would miss me, Gardner." he said cheekily.

"Don't push it, Stoll." Katie replied, but with a smile on her face. "But just so you know, you will be going back there to pay that man for the gas, or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else... I don't know! But you'll be sorry about it!" Katie realized how silly that sounded even as she was saying it.

The son of Hermes rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Katie."

* * *

**Chapter 3 is complete. Thank you to the new reviews from Clefspear, Lmb111514, and writingmyfantasies. Also thank you to those who followed and favorited. You guys really make it exciting to write! I realize that there were some typos in the previous chapter so I will do my best to fix them soon. However I am still somewhat learning how to use all of the functions on this site, so bear with me, please. I also tried to incorporate some more Tratie into this chapter, please tell me how I did if it is convenient for you. I will also not be updating for a few days because I have a softball tournament all weekend, so there will be no new chapters until at least Tuesday. Please conintue to review if possible and give me suggestions. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Travis started the car, and they drove on in an awkward silence. It was 5:00 now, they had been on the road for about three hours. The sun was starting set, just as the mortal man had warned them. Travis was still a bit surprised from their earlier encounter at the gas station. The Katie Gardner that _he _knew would've gladly let Travis get arrested. She probably would've called the police on him herself! But instead, she had used the mist to save him, which seemed totally out of character for the uptight, goody two-shoes, daughter of Demeter.

In an attempt to defuse the awkwardness, Travis turned the radio on again. As they drove down the long highway, Travis thought he saw Katie moving to the beat, like she had when they had previously sung together. _Well, that's a good sign, _he thought. But after looking more closely, Travis could tell that Katie was actually fidgeting and glancing out of the windows, not swaying to the music like Travis had originally thought.

"Is everything alright, Katie?" he asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine." she quickly responded.

"Okay." he replied, not wanting to press the matter and upset her.

As they drove on, the darkness overhead increased, along with Katie's nervousness. Her breathing was quick and sharp, and every few minutes she would look out of the rear window, as if she were searching for something.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Travis asked again, becoming more concerned.

"I already told you, I'm fine." she said, now squirming in her seat.

"You seem kind of edgy. Do you have to go to the bathroom or something?" he asked with a slight smile.

"No! I don't need to go to the bathroom!" she replied, her face flushing.

Suddenly, Travis slammed on the brakes, causing the tires to screech. "Katie, we're not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on."

"Nothing is going on. Please, keep driving."

"I can tell that something is bothering you. Now spill it."

"Travis, start the car, now. Just drive." Katie pleaded, her voice shaking.

"Why? Why do you want me to drive so badly?"

"Please." she quietly spoke, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Aw, don't cry." Travis said, soothingly. "Here, I'll start the car." He turned the key and started slowly driving down the road. "Now tell me what's wrong."

Katie took a deep breath. "It's stupid really. It's just, there have been a lot of monster attacks on me recently. All of them have happened at night. A week ago I was driving home from a friend's house when a hell hound suddenly jumped in front of my car. I couldn't even see it coming because of how dark it was. I killed it in the end, but not before getting these." She slowly lifted up the left side of her shirt to reveal the large gash marks on her side. "I've been so afraid of being attacked in the dark ever since. It's really embarrassing. I'm supposed to be a fearless demigod, trained to kill horrible monsters, but I'm afraid of the dark. How lame is that?"

"Thats not lame, not at all. Everyone has fears, and you have the right to not like the dark after being attacked. There's nothing to be ashamed of. "A tear ran down Katie's face. He gently reached out and brushed it off her cheek, catching her a bit off guard and making her jump. "Sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's fine. I just wasn't expecting that."

"Oh, okay." He continued to catch the tears that fell."

She turned to look at him, and for the first time, Travis noticed how truly beautiful she was. Before he knew what he was doing, he slowly started to lean in. She did too. Their noses were nearly touching when he heard a loud_ HONK!_ The demigods sprang apart. Travis could feel himself blushing, and assumed Katie's face was red as well.

After a few minutes, Katie spoke. "Thanks, Travis," at his look of confusion she continued, "you know, for not laughing at me."

"I would never laugh at you Katie." he protested. Katie gave him a pointed look. "okay, maybe I would, but not for something like that. That would just be cruel."

"Well, thank you. How close are we to camp?"

"Were almost there." he turned onto a dirt road. He immediately smelled the strawberries, which reminded him of Katie, which in turn made him blush again. "You know, maybe you could show me how to garden sometime. The strawberry plants are pretty this year." Travis really didn't care about plants, however he was curious as to why Katie had leaned in and almost kissed him when it seemed that she hated him. Gardening would give them an excuse to hang out and talk.

"I didn't know you we're interested in plants, Travis. Are you sure it's the plants that you find to be pretty? Katie asked with a grin.

Travis feigned shock and gasped. "Is Katie Gardner _flirting _with me?

Katie's cheeks tinted pink "Oh look, we're here!" She said as she jumped out of the car. Travis just smiled and got out as well. He popped the trunk and picked of Katie's bag. "You don't have to carry that for me." Katie said.

"It's okay, we're heading in the same direction." he told her, which wasn't true. The Hermes cabin was on the opposite side as the Demeter cabin. Katie didn't seem to realize this, as she started along with Travis down the path.

They reached her cabin and he set the bag. "Thank you so much for giving me a ride, Travis. I was a bit worried in the beginning, but we both made it here in one piece. I really appreciate it." Katie said, suddenly reaching up to peck him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Travis asked with a bemused smile.

"Well for... for being a friend today."

"Oh. Well maybe I should be a friend more often then."

"Goodnight, Travis." she said as she opened the cabin door."Oh, and Travis, You still owe that man his money. Don't think that I've forgotten."

"Alright," Travis said with a sly grin. "I'll pay him back. But I suppose you'll want to be there to watch me do it. I guess that means another road trip!"

* * *

**I know that I said I wouldn't be updating until Tuesday, but I found the time to finish up this chapter. I tried to include more Tratie fluff, so please tell me how I did. Also just so you know, this will be the last chapter of ****_Tratie On The Road_****. I am planning on writing some more when I can think of a good plot. if you liked this story, you may want to look at some other one-shots that I've written. Thanks for the new reviews from ****_SwiftieClaire, Lmb11514, blue ice4429, percabeth fan extrodinare, avamay227_****, and****_ Jumprope. _**** Also if anyone has any requests/suggestions of a story********for me to write they would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ******


End file.
